


Une dernière fois

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Laurent tente d'empêcher le rapprochement qui semble s'opérer entre Yann et Martin. #Bartheill Pairing : Yann/Martin avec un peu de Yann/Laurent 2 parties, Bartheill is end game.





	1. Chapter 1

Une dernière fois 

 

Pairing : Yann Barthès / Martin Weill avec un ancien Laurent/Yann  
Rating : K+

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Elle sera en deux parties. La première se concentre sur Laurent et la deuxième portera plus sur Yann et Martin.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, positive ou négative.

Enjoy

 

 

 

 

Laurent regardait Yann s'activer dans son bureau. Penché sur ses papiers éparpillés au quatre coins du meuble, lunettes visées sur le visage, il semblait concentré sur l'émission à préparer. Un tendre sourire apparu sur le visage du co-producteur. Malgré les années écoulées, observer le jeune présentateur lui faisait toujours le même effet. 

Cependant son sourire s'efface lentement quand il vit Yann sortir son téléphone de sa poche, rayonner en voyant l'écran avant de le coller à son oreille. La conversation dura 5 minutes environ, vive et ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Laurent qui avait fait semblant de s'occuper pendant ce temps, attendit que Yann reposa l'appareil pour rentrer dans le bureau. 

"De bonnes nouvelles? Tu as l'air heureux.."  
"Oh oui, c'est Martin, il revient bientôt. Ils finissent de boucler le reportage et ils prennent leur avion demain matin. Ils seront là pour l'émission de mercredi. "

Evidemment. Il n'y avait que Martin pour rendre Yann aussi joyeux d'être interrompu pendant la préparation de l'émission, lui qui détestait cela. Laurent sentit son visage se figer. Il allait rentrer... Bientôt Martin serait là, dans le champs de vision de Yann une nouvelle fois, les choses allaient reprendre où elles s'étaient arrêtées quelques mois plus tôt, avant qu'il ne parte avec Clément pour les Etats-Unis.. 

C'était l'idée de Laurent de l'envoyer là-bas, c'était aussi son idée de l'y laisser aussi longtemps. Yann s'y était opposé bien sûr, avec véhémence. Il avait dit que l'émission ne pouvait se passer de son reporter si longtemps, qu'il en était hors de question etc... Martin n'avait rien dit, il ne pouvait pas, les deux hommes qui s'opposaient en face de lui dans ce petit bureau étaient ses patrons. Mais il avait regardé Yann d'un air de chien battu qui avait fortement donné envie au producteur de le gifler. Laurent avait tenu bon. C'était une bonne idée pour l'émission et les deux autres le savaient. Ainsi il avait gagné et Martin était parti à contre-coeur. Loin de Yann. Et Laurent avait prié fort pour le dicton "Loin des yeux, loin du coeur" ne se réalise et que son conjoint oublie le lien si fort qui semblait l'unir au plus jeune. 

Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Yann ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Il avait compris ses intentions bien sûr et il lui en voulait de lui avoir enlevé son protégé. 

Inlassablement, à chaque direct, le producteur voyait la complicité si forte que les deux autres avaient créée lui revenir en pleine figure. Et ça faisait mal, viscéralement. A chaque fois qu'il lui en avait parlé, Yann avait botté en touche, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre les allusions de son compagnon. Mais son regard bleu orageux quand il abordait le sujet lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. 

Laurent n'était pas dupe. Personne dans la rédaction ne l'était. Il avait clairement la sensation que les autres étaient du côté de Martin. Ils attendaient que Yann le quitte pour son cadet. Les paris avaient été ouverts en secret. Comme si c'était inéluctable. Mais Laurent n'était pas du genre à abandonner sans se battre. 

"Ne pourrait-il pas rester plus longtemps? Demanda-t-il innocemment. Après tout il pourrait encore se passer des choses.   
\- Trump a pris sa place à la Maison Blanche, le gouvernement est formé et en place. Que veux-tu de plus? Répliqua vivement Yann, agacé.   
\- On ne sait jamais . Et puis c'est peut-être difficile pour lui de revenir. Beau comme il est, il a sûrement dû rencontrer quelqu'un là bas.. ajouta Laurent, en s'efforçant de prendre un ton détaché."

Yann le foudroya du regard et plongea à nouveau le nez dans ses papiers. 

"Martin revient mercredi et c'est tout. Je ne compte pas le laisser repartir. " "Loin de moi" étaient les mots qui restèrent suspendus dans les airs sans que Yann ne les prononça jamais. Mais Laurent les entendit aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été énoncés. Sans rien ajouter, il sortit du bureau. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain soir, Laurent observait Yann et Martin lors de la petite fête organisée par la rédaction pour le retour du reporter et de son cameraman. Ils ne se parlaient pas mais étaient côte à côte, si près que leurs hanches se frôlaient à chaque mouvement. Tous deux rayonnaient. Martin était en train de couver Yann des yeux quand il sentit le regard de Laurent se poser sur lui. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent silencieusement puis le plus jeune se détourna, le visage rougi par la honte. Laurent savait que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lui aussi était irrésistiblement attiré par le présentateur. C'était humain après tout. Ce que Laurent ne pouvait lui pardonner c'est que cela semblait réciproque pour Yann.

Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait présenté Martin à Yann. Il avait fait rentrer l'intrépide reporter dans son bureau personnel à Bangumi après avoir longtemps vanté ses mérites auprès de son amant. Il était là quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient pas encore prononcé un seul mot que le sang de Laurent s'était soudain figé dans ses veines. Un pressentiment funeste sans aucun doute.   
Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment. Comme celui où il avait enfin compris que le lien qui unissait Les deux hommes n'était pas uniquement professionnel.

Lors d'un reportage au Maroc, Martin avait été arrêté. Des nouvelles préoccupantes étaient parvenues au bureau. Yann était devenu comme fou. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, de montrait cassant et irritable jusqu'à ce que des nouvelles plus réjouissantes ne leur parviennent. Là, il avait exigé de parler avec Martin et seulement à ce moment là, quand il a entendu la voix du cadet, son angoisse s'était calmée et la pression était redescendue. Mais jamais Laurent n'avait oublié la violence des sentiments de son compagnon. La tourmente dans laquelle la possibilité que le jeune reporter soit en danger avait emportée Yann plus loin qu'une simple relation professionnelle n'aurait pu et dû le faire. La nuit suivante, Yann l'avait passée au téléphone avec Martin, ne le laissant qu'au petit jour sur ces mots : "J'ai eu si peur de te perdre." Ils avaient été murmuré ces mots mais ils avaient résonné dans leur appartement comme s'ils avaient été hurlés. 

Laurent comprit à ce moment là.Yann et Martin aussi sans doute, chacun de leur côté, sans jamais en parler à l'autre.

Tiré de ses pensées par la rire de Yann, Laurent leva les yeux. Son amant avait le regard rivé dans celui de Martin, riant à une de ses anecdotes. Ils semblaient seuls au monde. Il s'approcha d'eux et voulu dire quelque chose mais Yann le foudroya du regard et il se retint au dernier moment. Son expression voulait clairement dire : "Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire, reste en dehors de ça." 

Laurent savait qu'il avait merdé, qu'il avait perdu toutes les flèches qu'il aurait pu décocher contre son jeune rival. Parce qu'il avait perdu Yann, qui n'était plus à lui depuis quelques temps déjà même si dans son esprit, il le considérait et l'appelait encore son amant.

Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Parce qu'en voulant le rendre jaloux, en couchant avec un de leur collaborateur par dépit et par désespoir, il avait donné à Yann exactement ce qu'il voulait : une raison de partir. La meilleure de toutes. Yann n'attendait que cela. Laurent le comprenait maintenant. Il l'avait poussé à la faute. Par sa froideur et son indifférence, en le repoussant constamment, il l'avait mis dans le lit d'un autre. Laurent avait avoué, il avait espéré que la possibilité de le perdre rendrait Yann fou de douleur et que son amour pour lui rejaillirait de ses cendres. Comme il s'était trompé...

Jamais il n'oublierai le soulagement dans les yeux de Yann quand il lui avait avoué sa faute. "Dieu merci, je suis libre."semblaient-ils dirent. D'une voix égale, son ancien amant lui avait expliqué qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il resterait une équipe forte, un tandem d'enfer mais que leur couple était terminé. Ils seraient collaborateurs et c'était tout. "Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde." Avait-il ajouté d'une voix douce. Laurent aurait préféré qu'il lui crache à la figure, cela aurait été moins douloureux que cette indifférence joyeuse. Yann ne l'aurait jamais quitté, il lui était trop reconnaissant de tout ce que le producteur avait fait pour lui pour le laisser tomber. Il ne serait pas parti. Mais il ne l'aimait plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'aimait plus; que ses caresses étaient devenues froides et distantes, ses mots tendres glacés et mécaniques. C'était le cas depuis... et bien depuis Martin..

 

Dès le lendemain, Yann avait annoncé leur séparation aux équipes, rendant la chose claire et définitive. Le producteur avait été pris de vitesse, il ne pût rien faire. Le seul qui n'était pas au courant était celui par qui tout était arrivé. Et Laurent avait clairement l'impression que cela ne serait plus le cas pendant longtemps. En effet la fête se terminait, et si Yann et Martin n'avaient pas encore eu un moment seul à seul, cela ne saurait tarder. Il entendit Martin dire à Yann : 

"Je vais bientôt devoir y aller, je dois trouver un endroit pour dormir ce soir. Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu et les gens à qui je sous-louais mon appart ne partent que demain matin...  
\- Tu veux dormir chez moi? J'ai un bon canapé, ça ferait l'affaire pour ce soir non? Et on pourrait parler..." lui proposa Yann.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, le ton de sa voix pouvait paraitre normal mais Laurent sentit l'excitation poindre dans les intonations de son ancien amant. Il ne proposait pas ça à la légère, il avait un plan en tête. Et il se doutait très bien de ce que ça pouvait être. Il allait tout lui dire, tout lui avouer ce soir.. Seul à seul, sans témoin. 

Martin jeta un regard un coin dans la direction du producteur. Il pensait qu'ils habitaient encore ensemble, Yann et lui. 

"Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dit-il doucement, hésitant.  
\- Aucun risque, tu ne me déranges jamais. Et je suis seul ce soir." le coupa Yann avec assurance. Martin sembla rassuré et la tentation de passer du temps avec Yann l'emporta sur ses réticences. D'un haussement d'épaule faussement désinvolte, il accepta la proposition de son patron et alla chercher ses affaires, Yann sur les talons.   
Laurent les regarda s'éloigner et les haït d'être si bien assortis, si naturels ensemble. Martha le regarda l'air de dire : "On ne peut empêcher l'inévitable." Cela le mit dans une colère noire. C'est ce qu'on verrait. Il n'allait pas laisser Yann à Martin sans se battre une dernière fois. 

 

Et voilà, la suite arrive bientôt ! :)


	2. chapter 2

Je voulais continuer dans le POV de Laurent mais l'idée de montrer une partie de la scène du POV de Martin m'a semblé une bonne idée pour donner une autre facette de l'histoire.

Enjoy ! 

 

Martin ne savait pas trop comment se comporter face à son patron. Ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement de Yann. L'ambiance était détendue en apparence, la nourriture servie sur la petite table du salon avait vite disparu, ils buvaient et plaisantaient ensemble assis sur le canapé, mais Martin ne savait pas comment agir.   
Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la plus judicieuse des actions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à la dérobée au plus vieux. Il se perdait dans le fouillis aguicheur de ses cheveux, la courbe de ses cils ou la forme sensuelle de ses lèvres.Il le désirait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Il lui avait tant manqué. Martin essayait vainement de pas se laisser emporter par l'intimité qui semblait se créer depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls dans ce petit appartement. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient presque se toucher. 

Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, Martin pouvait pratiquement la sentir sur sa peau, comme un frémissement. Il allait se passer quelque chose, il le sentait mais il était incapable de savoir ce que c'était et surtout, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'empêcher. 

Pour se distraire de ses pensées qui n'avaient plus grand chose de chaste, il jeta un regard circulaire à l'appartement, étonné de ne voir aucun des effets personnels de Laurent. Aux dernières nouvelles,avant qu'il ne parte pour les USA, les deux hommes habitaient ensemble.. 

« Laurent n'est pas là ce soir ? Ça ne le dérange pas que je sois ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.  
Non, il n'est pas là, répondit Yann. Il hésita un peu avant d'ajouter : Laurent et moi, on est plus ensemble. Ça fait quelques semaines déjà. »

Surpris, Martin chercha ses mots. Il ne voulut surtout pas trahir l'existence de la bulle d'espoir qui menaçait soudain de faire exploser sa poitrine. 

« Oh.. Je ne savais pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il de la voix la plus détachée possible. »

Martin avait détourné son regard de Yann. Il se sentait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse. L'anticipation le laissait le souffle court. Il avait peur mais en même temps il brûlait d'entendre ce que le présentateur avait à lui dire. 

La vérité, il la connaissait déjà même s'il ne l'avait jamais avouée à voix haute, à part à Clément lors d'une nuit solitaire à Cuba, aidé par l'alcool. Il paraissait jeune mais il n'était pas totalement innocent.   
Le désir qui avait pris place entre Yann et lui était trop puissant pour être ignoré par l'un et l'autre. Ils l'avaient senti tous les deux dès les premières secondes de leur rencontre. Il avait épaissi l'air entre eux quotidiennement. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux dans le bureau du présentateur pour travailler ou débriefer, ils le sentaient faire frémir l'air autour d'eux, inlassablement. Personne n'était dupe, eux encore moins. C'était toujours présent mais jamais exprimé. 

Parce qu'il y avait Laurent. Il y avait toujours eu Laurent. Il avait toujours plané autour d'eux comme une ombre, écrasant tout espoir sur son passage. Il était là avant. Sa place au côté de Yann ne souffrait d'aucune contestation et il le faisait bien sentir au jeune homme dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. 

Martin savait que le producteur passerait toujours avant lui et il avait respecté cela. Il n'avait jamais voulu briser quoi que soit, il se l'était interdit à la minute où il avait appris que les deux hommes étaient liés par bien plus qu'une relation professionnelle. Il avait caché ses espoirs brisés, avait fermé son cœur à double tour et avait tenté de l'étouffer en partant le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible. Il avait enfoui ses sentiments sous le travail tout en sachant que la douleur l'attendait patiemment à son retour, cachée au détour de chaque moment passé avec Yann. 

Il n'avait rien dit, jamais. Mais il avait mis son cœur sur la table à chaque regard qu'il avait adressé à son patron et il lui avait semblé que l'autre homme avait compris. Les silences s'étaient toujours fait lourds de sens entre eux. 

Mais si Yann restait avec le producteur, c'est qu'il l'aimait après tout, plus que lui. Donc le pauvre petit reporter insignifiant qu'il était ne pouvait que ramasser les miettes d'un gâteau qu'il ne savourerait jamais. 

C'est ce qu'il avait pensé en partant pour les États-Unis. C'est dans cette optique qu'il avait retardé son retour le plus possible, et voilà que maintenant, après ces années d'amour déçu et mutique, il apprenait que son rival avait été destitué et que l'homme qu'il désirait tant était libre, enfin. 

Libre d'accord, mais pour lui ? Il était peut-être présomptueux d'espérer après tout. Cela n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec sa petite personne. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Yann avait une idée derrière la tête. Sinon pourquoi l'avoir invité à rester cette nuit. Hugo avait proposé de l'héberger, gentiment, spontanément. Martin aurait pu partir avec lui mais son patron s'y était opposé. Et dans son regard, un éclat particulier avait empêché Hugo d'insister et avait fait faiblir les genoux de Martin. C'était pour cet éclat qu'il était resté. C'était à cause de ce regard qu'il était là. Peut-être que le silence allait enfin parler. 

« Martin, il faut qu'on parle. De nous.   
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire ?   
On... on se connaît depuis longtemps et …, hésita Yann. Il se reprit : Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a quelques temps déjà, avant que tu partes. Mais j'ai été lâche. Martin, Je ...   
Ce n'est pas la peine ! Le coupa le jeune homme. Martin s'était levé, la peur tordant son estomac. Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir entendre les mots qu'il avait tant attendus. Il avait peur du bouleversement qu'ils pourraient déclencher.  Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter, Laurent et toi, vous avez rompu, tu es triste et...  
Non tu n'y es pas du tout. Les mots se précipitaient dans la bouche de Yann, il tenait absolument à se faire entendre de son cadet. Lui aussi avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Maintenant que le jeune reporter était enfin de retour auprès de lui, il pouvait plus reculer. Je ne ressens rien pour Laurent, ça fait longtemps que je ne ressens plus rien.. Je lui serai toujours reconnaissant, il a été mon mentor, mon plus fidèle allié et ami. Je lui dois tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.. Mais mon amour je ne peux plus lui donner, plus maintenant.. Je ne pas sûr d'avoir jamais pu en réalité. Je crois que je ne l'aimais pas comme il aurait fallu.   
Alors quoi, tu t'es trompé toutes ces années ? Tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui?   
Oui et non. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir réellement aimé, pas comme lui m'aimait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux. Pas comme je t'aime, toi.. »

Martin sentit ses genoux défaillir et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé pendant la dernière partie du discours de son aîné. Ses joues étaient en feu. Yann se leva à son tour et s'approcha, soudain incertain. S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il mal interpréter les signes ? Il fallait absolument que le jeune homme comprenne. 

Il posa sa main sur la joue droite de Martin dans un geste plein de tendresse. Son autre main alla se nicher dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Il ne le repoussait pas. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, se testant, ne sachant pas qui devait faire le premier pas. 

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réfléchir à leur prochaine action, leurs lèvres, comme mues d'une volonté propre se scellèrent soudain en un baiser passionné.   
Dans un mouvement d'étoffes, Martin se retrouva de nouveau sur le canapé, allongé cette fois, Yann au-dessus de lui. L'une des mains de ce dernier avait passé la barrière de son t-shirt et se promenait doucement, laissant une sensation brûlante sur sa peau à son passage. Lui avait passé son bras dans le dos de Yann, l'avait attiré doucement vers lui, collant leur torse l'un contre l'autre. 

Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, des coups puissants se firent entendre à la porte. A regret, Yann soupira et s'écarta de son jeune reporter pour aller répondre. 

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant le visage de Laurent, rougi par le froid et la colère. Quand son regard se posa sur Yann puis Martin, leurs vêtements en bataille, leurs cheveux ébouriffés et leurs lèvres encore gonflées par leur baiser, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et le plus jeune se leva d'un bond, mortifié. Avant que Yann, surpris, ne réagisse, Laurent franchit le seuil de l'appartement et claqua la porte violemment derrière lui.

 

La suite bientôt : confrontation Laurent/Yann/Martin.  
Merci d'avoir lu !:)


	3. chapter 3

Avant_dernier chapitre. Enjoy !

 

Le silence était pesant. Fusillé par le regard de Laurent, Martin ne savait pas s'il devait partir ou rester. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Yann, de le laisser seul face à la tempête. Mais partir pouvait peut-être apaiser les choses. Laurent avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.   
« Je .. je vais vous laisser » murmura Martin, la voix chevrotante par l'émotion. Les yeux furieux de Laurent ne le quittait pas Il fit mine de contourner Yann pour se diriger vers la porte mais Yann posa sa main sur son bras à son passage. « Reste » la voix grave du présentateur claqua dans le silence pesant de l'appartement. Le mot était dit sans agressivité mais avec force. Il ne quittait pas son ex-amant du regard, l'air déterminé. 

« Oh oui, Martin, reste surtout. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à partir. Persiffla Laurent, lançant l'offensive. Il dirigea ensuite son venin vers Yann. Tu n'as pas pu te retenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il a fallu que tu lui sautes dessus dès sa sortie d'avion ?   
Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation ce soir. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
Au contraire, c'est exactement le moment. Ça fait si longtemps que tu attends, ça n'est ce pas ? Récupérer ton petit amant pour toi seul. Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi sur tout. Vous aviez l'air très occupé.   
Laurent, ne commence pas, s'il te plait. Ne nous inflige pas ça.  
Oh, excuse-moi. Ma peine gâche vôtre idylle peut-être. Je ne voudrais pas que mon cœur brisé vous arrête surtout.   
Il.. il ne s'est rien passé. Martin avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il tenta d'ignorer le regard surpris et peiné de Yann et celui furieux de Laurent. Il avait la très mauvaise sensation d'être l'amant briseur de couple et c'est précisément ce qu'il avait tant désiré éviter, au détriment de ses propres sentiments. Il tenait à rétablir la vérité. Je veux dire avant... pendant que vous étiez ensemble.. On n'a jamais.. balbutia t-il  
Quoi ? Baiser pendant que Yann et moi on était ensemble ?, cracha Laurent. Pitié, vous en creviez d'envie tout les deux. Vous ne preniez même pas la peine de le cacher.. Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas Martin. Déshabiller mon mec des yeux à chaque heure de la journée. Si tu avais pu le prendre sur la table tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Tu m'as pris pour un con ou quoi    
Blessé, Martin tenta de répondre :   
Oui c'est vrai mais je t'aurais pas fait ça.. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.  
Oh mais tu l'as fait. Comment tu crois que je me sentais. A vous voir tous les deux à l'antenne, vos minauderies, vos allusions, vos regards plein de sous-entendus.. j'étais derrière l'oreillette si tu te rappelles bien. Derrière la caméra. J'étais aux premières loges. A chaque fois. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir vu arrêter de flirter il me semble.   
Ne t'en prends pas à Martin. Il ne m'a jamais fait d'avance, le défendit Yann. Il s'était placé aux côtés de Martin, en position de défense.   
Oh mais il en mourrait d'envie. Tout le monde le voyait, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait mis beaucoup de précautions pour le cacher.   
Je suis désolé.. murmura Martin, je ne voulais pas.. Il avait conscience que ses tentatives de défense étaient absolument pathétiques.  
Ne t'excuse pas Martin, répliqua Yann en foudroyant Laurent, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as jamais tenté quoi que soit pendant que j'étais en couple. Et Laurent le sait très bien. Il n'a rien à te reprocher. Et puis ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, un pointe de tendresse venant éclairer le bleu de ses yeux, j'en avais autant envie que toi. »

Martin se sentit fondre devant l'aveu de son aîné. Après leur baiser et Laurent qui débarquait, il ne sentait sûr de rien et d'entendre cette confession de la part de Yann lui chauffait le cœur comme la soleil chasse la neige. Mais la culpabilité refit vite surface avec les paroles du troisième homme.

« Ah ça, on peut dire que tu en avais envie ! Cria soudain Laurent, à bout de nerf. Depuis combien de temps exactement ? J'ai mes doutes mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire..  
Depuis le début je crois, soupira Yann. Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de lutter tu sais..  
Oh oui, quelle belle lutte. Siffla Laurent. Tu étais derrière son dos à longueur de temps, à flirter comme un ado, sur les réseaux sociaux y compris. Tu caches mal ta jalousie mon cher. J'aurais pu me faire sauter par le tout Paris pendant ce temps là, tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Mais que Martin passe ses vacances avec Hugo ou qu'il discute avec Patrick Timsit, ça tu ne pouvais pas le supporter...

Il se tourna vers Martin. 

« Yann disait ton nom pendant l'amour, tu le savais ? Il savoura sa victoire devant l'air interdit de Martin et le regard abasourdi et mortifié de Yann. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, tellement fixé dans ses fantasmes, il avait oublié que j'étais là probablement. »

La voix de Laurent se brisa soudain, la douleur et l'humiliation se rappelant à son bon souvenir : « La première fois j'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu. ; Mais après.. à chaque fois.. à chaque fois Yann Putain !! Enfin ça c'était quand on le faisait encore, après on a simplement arrêté. Le manque de toi lui coupait l'envie, j'imagine ! »

Yann ferma les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids des reproches de son ancien compagnon. Lui qui pensait avoir fait les choses de manière correcte, en rompant avec lui pour pouvoir tenter sa chance avec Martin, se rendait compte du mal qu'il avait causé. Il avait brisé l'homme à qui il devait tant. 

Martin ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait la terrible impression d'être prisonnier d'un cauchemar qui n'était pas le sien. Il se sentait terriblement mal pour le producteur. Mais une infime partie de son cœur s'était enflammée à l'idée que Yann le désirait au point de prononcer son nom pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à un autre. Il s'en voulu pour le plaisir que cette révélation lui faisait. Lui aussi avait prononcé de nom de Yann plus d'une fois au creux des draps d'autres hommes, distractions passagères. Jamais il n'aurait osé espérer que son patron fasse la même chose de son côté. Honteux du désir que l'image de Yann gémissant son prénom pendant l'amour faisait naître dans son corps, Martin baissa les yeux. 

Laurent les regardait les yeux embués de larmes. La colère était passée, la douleur avait pris sa place et s'était fait reine absolue .  
On ne connaît réellement la solitude que quand on partage le lit de quelqu'un qui ne nous aime plus. Savoir que tu pensais à lui à chaque caresse, à chaque mouvement. Que derrière chaque gémissement se cachait son nom.. Ces dernières années, tu m'as tué mille fois..  
Pourquoi es-tu là Laurent ? demanda soudain Yann. Il jeta un regard en coin à Martin. Il regardait Laurent abattu, empathique. Il souffrait pour lui. Il l'aima encore plus pour cela. Tu savais ce que tu allais trouver en venant ici non ? Pourquoi t'infliger ça ? Nous ne l'aurions pas fait..   
Pour que te dire que je t'aime encore, plus que jamais. Mais je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je crois que si tu m'as jamais aimé, tu as cessé le moment où il est entré dans nos vies, fit Laurent en désignant Martin d'un mouvement de tête las. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Il faut que tu m'achèves. Il faut que tu me quittes, que tu me le dises que c'est vraiment fini. Parce que moi je n' ai pas la force de m'y résoudre. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. Force-moi à partir. Quitte-moi pour de bon»

Yann et Martin échangèrent un regard. Le cadet était tétanisé. Devant ses yeux il voyait s'effondrer le rêve que leur baiser avait animé. Une terreur glacée lui étreignait le coeur Mais le regard de Yann se fit tendre et doux et le jeune homme sentit ses espoirs renaîtrent. L'animateur prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant ses mots avec une délicatesse infinie.

« Laurent, je suis désolé mais c'est terminé. Entre nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps. On le sait tous les deux. Je suis désolé, j'aurais tellement voulu t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Mais je ne peux pas. Mon cœur ne m'appartient plus, je ne peux pas te le donner. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, si je suis là, c'est grâce à toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux et d'être avec quelqu'un qui peut t'aimer comme il le faut. Je ne suis plus cette personne. Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, du plus profond de mon cœur. je suis désolé. »

Laurent sentit son ceur s'effondrer dans sa poitrine une fois de plus. Il regarda tour à tour les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui et à nouveau il les haït de former ce tableau si parfait.   
Il détourna le regard et quitta l'appartement sans ajouter un mot, vaincu. Ce soir, son cœur avait livré sa dernière bataille. 

 

Plus qu'un chapitre/épilogue et c'est fini. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi long mais je voulais que ce soit crédible ! Bisous à tous :)


	4. Epilogue

La sortie de Laurent avait plongé l'appartement dans un silence pesant. Martin s'était lentement rassis sur la canapé, comme écrasé par le poids de sa propre culpabilité. Yann se rapprocha doucement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Après tous ces bouleversements, il avait encore plus envie qu'avant d'être proche du jeune reporter.

« Il souffre vraiment beaucoup hein ? Murmura Martin, tête baissée.   
Oui je crois bien. Il avait sûrement espéré qu'on se remette ensemble. Pourtant je lui avais bien dit que c'était terminé.  
Mais ça s'est passé comment ? Votre rupture, je veux dire ?   
C'était il y quelques semaines déjà.. Il m'a trompé, tu le savais ? Martin releva brusquement la tête surpris.   
Pardon ?  
Oui, je l'ai trouvé au lit avec un de ses assistants. Je me rappelle plus lequel. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait une liaison avec lui depuis plusieurs mois. Il.. Il espérait que je me mette en colère je crois. C'est comme ça que j'aurais dû réagir je le sais mais.. je n'ai rien ressenti. Je les ai regardé, dans notre lit, j'ai écouté ses explications mais le seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'est que je ne ressentais rien. Rien de négatif en tout cas. En fait je crois que j'ai été soulagé surtout.

Martin le regarda sans comprendre. Yann reprit. 

« Je savais que je ne l'aimais plus mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me ne sentais pas capable de le quitter, de lui faire du mal après tout ce qu'on avait accompli ensemble. Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans une glace si je lui avais fait du mal. Mais là, c'était comme si le destin m'envoyait un signe, comme s'il me donnait son accord d'une certaine façon. Je pouvais le quitter, il n'était plus seulement celui qui m'avait fait mais aussi celui qui m'avait trompé. Il n'était plus irréprochable. Il m'a donné mon ticket de sortie. Crois-moi, je n'allais pas le laisser filer. J'ai tout arrêté, notre couple, cet appartement que je ne supportais plus, cette vie à deux qui m'horripilait ; J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger de toute ma vie.   
Mais tu te sentais prisonnier alors, avec lui? Tu n'étais pas partagé entre lui et .. moi ?Tu savais que tu ne l'aimais plus ?  
J'étais un prisonnier consentant on va dire. Pas au début mais au fur et à mesure... j'ai cessé d'être heureux en sa compagnie. Elle a commencé à me peser. J'étais jeune quand je me suis mis avec lui, influençable, encore grisé par le succès et les promesses des aventures à venir. J'ai tout mélangé : l'amour, le sexe, la réussite, la célébrité, le professionnel.. J'ai compris que j'avais tout confondu quand je t'ai rencontré. Qu'être amoureux et être partenaire était deux choses radicalement différentes.   
Pas pour lui...   
Non effectivement, pas pour Laurent. Pour lui, tout va forcément ensemble. J'en suis venu à exécrer son influence, à ne plus supporter son souffle dans mon oreille à chaque instant. Je ne savais plus la différence entre ce qui était lui et ce qui était moi. J'étouffais entre ses bras, comme entre les anneaux d'un python. Progressivement, je me suis détaché.  
A cause de moi c'est ça ? C'est depuis que je suis là... Mon dieu, je vais aller directement en enfer pour ça.. blagua faiblement Martin en prenant sa tête dans les mains.  
Et bien techniquement, si tu y vas, je serais probablement en train de t'y attendre depuis des années comme je suis plus vieux que toi, répondit Yann en souriant et en passant son bras autour des épaules pour le réconforter. On sera tous les deux au moins. »

Le jeune homme se laissa aller et vint se blottir contre lui. Damné pour damné, autant profiter. 

« Même si tu n'avais pas été là, Martin.. cette relation se serait terminée de toute façon. Je veux que tu le comprennes bien. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Aujourd'hui, elle se finit juste pour pouvoir donner naissance à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus beau et de plus fort aussi ». Il regarda son cadet et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue :

« Tu sais, il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. 

Quoi?! Pour le coup je vais vraiment finir en enfer cette fois-ci ! Mais quand ça ? Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais su ?   
Parce que j'ai dit non. Dès qu'il a eu fini de poser sa question, j'ai dit non. Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. C'est sorti comme ça. Tu vois bien que c'était terminé, si j'avais réellement été amoureux, j'aurais dit oui sans sourciller. La souris n'épouse pas le python qui menace de la broyer. Mais la première chose qui m'est venue c'est « Non, je ne peux l'épouser, pas lui ». La deuxième chose qui m'est venue, c'est ton visage. Si je l'épousais je te perdais pour de bon. On avait jamais rien fait toi et moi mais je te connaissais par cœur, si Laurent et moi on s'était marié.. la possibilité de toi et moi aurait disparue. Et je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où il n'y avait pas de possibilité pour nous deux.  
Drôle de pensées pour quelqu'un qui est avec un autre homme pendant 10 ans pas vrai ?  
C'était après avoir appris que Bolloré voulait se débarrasser de nous qu'il m'a posé la question. Ça a dû déclenché quelque chose chez nous, ce bouleversement à venir. Il a voulu consolider notre lien et moi j'ai compris que pour vivre, je devais le briser.  
Pendant tout ce temps, cet été et même après, tu attendais ? Tu m'attendais ?   
Bien sûr. Je t'ai attendu depuis le moment où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi la première fois. J'attendais le bon moment pour partir.

Yann prit les deux mains de Martin dans les siennes. 

Quand j'ai compris que quelques secondes d'antenne avec toi m'apportaient plus de joie que des années entières avec lui, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. L'assistant de Laurent s'en est chargé pour moi. Si j'arrive à me rappeler lequel c'est, il faudra que je pense à le remercier.

Martin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si la culpabilité était encore là, les explications de Yann l'avaient apaisé. 

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te rappelles pas son visage, et que tu n'aies pas été jaloux du tout.  
C'est la vérité pourtant. Crois- moi, j'ai été plus jaloux avec toi que je ne l'ai jamais été avec lui. J'ai été plus en colère cet été à te savoir entrain de te pavaner avec ta guitare devant Hugo et des filles que de le voir avec un autre homme. 

Promis, à partir de maintenant je me pavanerai avec ma guitare uniquement devant toi et personne d'autre, fit Martin en riant. A part Clément peut-être, parce qu'on s'ennuie en attendant les reportages parfois.   
Ça me va, fit Yann gaiement en se levant du canapé. Il est tard on devrait aller dormir. Tu …. veux dormir sur le canapé ou sinon il y a mon lit...  
Sur le canapé ! Répondit Martin avec un sourire espiègle. Je ne couche jamais le premier soir, question de principe.   
Mais ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, répliqua Yann, faussement vexé.  
Bah voyons, je vais te croire tiens ! » Renchérit le cadet, amusé.

Alors que Martin allait pour récupérer ses affaires de nuit près de l'entrée, Yann le rattrapa pour l'embrassa à nouveau. Le jeune homme sourit contre ses lèvres et se colla contre lui. Serré l'un contre l'autre, Yann sût que ça irait, eux deux. Maintenant que la tempête Laurent était passée, plus rien de les séparerait. 

Plus tard dans le nuit, Yann entendit toquer doucement à sa porte et avant qu'il ait pu répondre, il sentit Martin se glisser dans le lit, tout contre lui, peau contre peau. Les lèvres du jeune homme se collèrent contre son cou, mordillant chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée tandis que ses mains partaient explorer le reste de son corps.   
Yann rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira de plaisir «  Tu n'avais pas dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas coucher le premier soir ?   
J'ai changé d'avis. » Murmura Martin au creux de son cou.  
Yann sourit et s'empressa de lui rendre ses caresses, heureux de sentir enfin la chaleur de celui qu'il avait tant désiré à ses côtés. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Laurent. Dès le lendemain de sa confrontation avec Yann et Martin, il avait pris ses distances avec les deux hommes. Martha servait d'intermédiaire entre les deux associés qui ne se parlaient plus que par stricte nécessité. Laurent laissa à Yann les reines de Quotidien et ses dérivés pour se concentrer sur d'autres projets. Leurs activités furent séparées et ils ne firent que très rarement. Le lendemain de cette histoire, Laurent avait bien essayé de reprendre son rôle dans l'émission mais même si Martin et Yann avaient tenté de se faire discrets, les regards enflammés qu'ils se lançaient en permanence ne laissaient pas de doute quant à ce qu'ils avaient fait après qu'il soit parti de l'appartement la veille. Si savoir qu'ils avaient eu envie l'un de l'autre tout le temps où Laurent était en couple avec Yann avait été atroce pour lui, savoir qu'ils avaient succombé à leur attirance lui était insupportable. Les voir si proches, même s'ils ne l'étalaient pas, fût trop difficile pour lui et il laissa la main. Martha prit sa place dans l'oreillette de Yann et Laurent ne remit jamais les pieds en plateau. 

La rédaction se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé mais par tact, personne ne lui fit jamais la moindre réflexion. Pas de tapes dans le dos pleines de compassion, pas de regards en coin ou de chuchotements sur son passage. 

Si au moins, Martin s'était comporté en salaud triomphant et méprisant. Cela aurait été plus facile de le détester. Mais il avait accepté de jouer le rôle du briseur de couple sans broncher. Il aurait pût raconter l'aventure que Laurent avait eu avec un assistant, cela lui aurait donné un air moins coupable dans cette histoire. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet et Laurent avait gardé le rôle de la victime dans ce triangle amoureux. Non que cela détourna l'équipe de Martin d'ailleurs, il était trop solaire pour s'aliéner qui que ce soit. Rien ne changea pour lui, il continua de partir en reportage aux quatre coins du monde, la seule différence étant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour attendre impatiemment son retour dans leur appartement. Yann rayonnait de bonheur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Lui qui avait toujours été tendu et angoissé semblait apaisé et respirait la joie de vivre. . Seuls les personnes les plus proches des trois protagonistes savaient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Il lui arrivait de les croiser dans les couloirs, discrets comme toujours, à peine des mains qui s'effleurent, mais le lien qui les unissait semblait les fusionner ensemble comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un même bloc, une seule entité qui se mouvait à l'unisson. Ils étaient fusionnels. Ils ne cherchaient pas à le blesser, au contraire, Laurent voyait les efforts qu'ils mettaient à cacher leur amour à ses yeux, mais malgré cela, malgré toutes leurs bonnes intentions, un jour, il partit. Il vendit ses parts à Yann, mit ses affaires dans des cartons et quitta la boite de production sans se retourner. 

Il ne donna pas la raison de son départ, pourtant tout le monde la connaissait. 

Ils allaient se marier. 

Martha le lui avait soufflé pour le prévenir et Yann était venu l'en avertir en personne. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls depuis longtemps. Martin avait dit oui bien sûr. Pourtant Laurent aurait aimé qu'il dise non pour que Yann ressente ce que lui avait vécu. Mais Martin avait dit oui et Laurent sût qu'il était temps de partir. Il n'était plus capable de rester, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. 

Il ne regrettait rien, se dit-il en rangeant ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il avait aimé, il avait souffert et il avait perdu. Il était temps pour lui d'aller chercher le bonheur dans d'autres terres.   
Il démarra la voiture et en quittant Paris il réalisa que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire, mince mais bien réel, était réapparu sur son visage. 

 

Fin 

Merci à tous :)


End file.
